Gémeaux et Scorpion
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Comment un problème de plomberie va réunir deux cœurs qui soupirent l'un après l'autre depuis longtemps ! Histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kyttyarra qui a eu l'idée de base. HxH. Nous espérons que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour.

**Rating :** M

**Spoiler : **Comment un problème de plomberie va réunir deux cœurs qui soupirent l'un après l'autre depuis longtemps. Lemon yaoi.

**Notes :**Histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kyttyarra qui a eu l'idée de base. Moi, j'ai fait la béta lecture et ajouté quelques idées. Nous espérons que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Milo se tenait devant la fenêtre de son salon. Il était encore nu et séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette.

- Il neige encore, murmura-t-il en se perdant dans la contemplation des flocons qui virevoltaient sous les rafales de vent. Une petite couche d'une dizaine de centimètres recouvrait déjà le Domaine Sacré et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et commença à démêler les lourdes boucles bleues qui caressaient ses reins. Il passa un survêtement chaud, prit un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

En fait le temps ne le gênait pas. Et même, il appréciait cette lumière particulière que conférait un temps de neige au paysage extérieur quand lui-même était bien au chaud chez lui. Il ouvrit son livre. Le marque-page le fit sourire. C'était une photo de Kanon. Il avait réussi à la prendre à l'insu du Dragon des Mers alors qu'ils étaient encore apprentis. Ils venaient à peine de rejoindre le Sanctuaire et immédiatement le Scorpion s'était sentit attiré par ce jeune homme plus âgé que lui, rebelle et forte tête qui le fascinait. Milo était encore très jeune, il ignorait la nature de ses sentiments mais même lorsque Saga obtint son armure et que son frère disparut, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui.

Le cœur de Milo se serra à ce souvenir. Il avait cru avoir perdu Kanon à tout jamais. Quand il comprit qu'il en était amoureux, il sombra dans une profonde déprime. Personne n'arrivait à le faire sourire, pas même Camus, son meilleur ami. Son cœur semblait sec, il ne battait que pour faire vivre le Scorpion. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de jours ternes et monotones. Rien n'eut d'intérêt à ses yeux pendant des années, sauf sa Déesse. C'est sur elle qu'il reporta tout son amour.

Quand il gagna le temple d'Athéna, sentant une menace s'en approcher, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Kanon. A la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il eut brusquement l'impression de se remettre à vivre. L'adolescent de son souvenir était devenu un homme. Un homme terriblement séduisant, désirable et toujours aussi rebelle. C'est comme si son cœur venait de se libérer d'une prison de tristesse. Mais malgré ses sentiments, il savait que le Dragon des Mers était responsable de beaucoup de morts, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il décida de lui faire subir sa "Scarlett Needle" pour éprouver la véracité de son engagement, sa sincérité. Il constata avec une joie immense que Kanon disait la vérité. Il le guérit et le laissa avec Athéna. Il ne devait plus jamais le revoir.

_- Une chance que les Chevaliers Divins aient mis une raclée à Hadès !_ songea-t-il. _Ca nous a coûté la vie mais nous avons été ressuscités. Les choses peuvent être différentes._

Il regarda encore la veille photo et y déposa un baiser avant de refermer son livre et de le poser sur la table. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar. Pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était même un rêve des plus agréables, complètement fou. Il y avait vu Kanon en train de l'embrasser. Il se laissait complètement aller à la passion du Gémeaux qui parcourait son cou et son torse de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, caressantes, elles descendaient sur sa poitrine, son ventre… C'est là qu'il se réveilla, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre et une certaine tension dans l'aine. Il se leva et reprit une douche… froide !

* * *

Kanon avait attendu longtemps avant de sentir que tous les Chevaliers étaient endormis. Il camoufla son cosmos et monta les marches du grand escalier, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit en traversant les Temples. Il arriva enfin à destination et se glissa dans l'appartement tel une ombre. Il repensa à la période où il espionnait le Sanctuaire pour Poséidon. Il ne pensait qu'un jour il mettrait ce talent au service de ses propres intérêts. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de le voir, même endormi. Il avait compris ses sentiments lorsqu'il était revenu auprès de sa Déesse, au début du combat contre les Spectres d'Hadès. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses sentiments seraient partagés.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, une veilleuse diffusait une douce lumière. _"T'as toujours peur du noir, mon ange ?" _Il le vit bouger dans son sommeil, il devait rêver. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, sans bouger. Il en profita pour le déshabiller des yeux avec gourmandise. La couette avait glissé et il pouvait admirer le corps magnifique à la musculature puissante et bien dessinée. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il était à sa merci, il aurait pu… Le Chevalier eut une plainte lascive, un petit gémissement et se mordit la lèvre. Kanon eut brusquement chaud. Il y avait tant de sensualité dans cette simple attitude inconsciente qu'il en fut profondément troublé. Comme irrésistiblement attirer par un puissant aimant, il approcha son visage. Il allait l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres si tentantes.

- _Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! _

Il ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, l'esprit en proie à une grande confusion. Il redescendit vers son Temple tout en se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Temple des Gémeaux

Les jumeaux étaient attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuné lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit et leur Temple vibrer sur ses fondations. Courant vers la salle de bain, ils ne purent que constater les dégâts. La tuyauterie plus que vétuste venait tout bonnement de rendre l'âme. Des litres d'eau étaient en train de se déverser sur le sol.

- Et merde ! explosèrent-ils en même temps.

_- Shion ! Coupe l'arrivée d'eau !_ cria mentalement Saga. _On va se noyer ici !_

Trois minutes plus tard, l'eau cessait de couler. Ils avaient bien tenté de limiter les dégâts mais maintenant, il fallait éponger, ce qui était beaucoup moins sympathique.

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient réunis au treizième Temple, dans le grand salon, attendant que le Grand Pope arrive avec des explications.

- Bonjour à tous ! Bon, les Temples un à cinq ont un problème de tuyauterie. C'est vieux, ça a fini par péter. Le temps des travaux, pendant quelques jours je demanderais aux autres d'héberger les sinistrés. Aïolia tu vas chez Aphrodite, Angelo chez Camus, Kanon avec Milo, Saga tu vas chez Shaka, Aldébaran chez Shura et Mû chez Dohko. Prenez les devants, organisez-vous. La tempête qui s'annonce risque de durer quelques jours alors faites en sorte de ne pas avoir besoin de sortir. Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous libère !

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il allait avoir chez lui pendant un temps indéterminé l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

_- Mais comment je vais faire ? Ca va être insupportable de l'avoir à portée de main comme ça. _se demanda-t-il en regagnant son Temple, sentant un début d'angoisse lui tordre le ventre. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le Dragon s'aperçoive de ses sentiments tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur les siens à son égard. S'il n'éprouvait pas quelque chose pour lui, inutile d'aller se mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un Dragon des Mers qui venait vers lui.

- Salut ! lança joyeusement le Marinas.

- Allez, viens le sinistré ! plaisanta-t-il pour cacher son trouble. La chambre d'apprenti, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait ! Le canapé s'était très bien aussi !

Milo ouvrit la porte de la chambre juste en face de la sienne et Kanon jeta son sac sur le lit. Le Scorpion ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce tandis que son colocataire rangeait ses affaires.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire quelques courses avant que le temps ne devienne infernal ? proposa le Dragon en fermant l'armoire.

- Bien sûr, j'allais te le demander.

Milo regarda le dos de Kanon, tandis que celui-ci, agenouillé, rangeait ses chaussures dans le bas du meuble. Le Scorpion imagina un instant les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau mâte et une onde chaleur lui parcourut le ventre. Le Gémeaux se releva et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- On y va ? fit-il en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

* * *

Ils s'étaient téléportés dans une petite ruelle proche du centre commercial à Athènes. Ils avaient commencé par faire un peu de lèche vitrine et Milo s'arrêta devant le présentoir d'une bijouterie. Il y avait des montres, des gourmettes, des bagues. Son regard se posa sur les alliances et un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Le Gémeaux le remarqua mais n'en comprit pas la signification. Il s'approcha derrière son ami et regarda les bijoux à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes de beau ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Milo frissonna.

- Rien de particulier.

- Y a quelque chose qui te plait ?

- J'ai un faible pour les pendentifs du zodiaque !

- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? plaisanta le Marinas.

_- Dommage qu'il n'y ait rien qui te convienne, sauf peut-être… _pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Ils s'installèrent à la table d'un café avec une vue imprenable sur le port du Pirée sous la neige.

- Je vais aux toilettes, lui confia Kanon avant de s'éclipser.

Seul et perdu dans ses pensées, Milo tournait machinalement la cuillère dans son café.

- Vous êtes seul ? Je peux m'asseoir ? fit une voix chaleureuse.

Le Scorpion leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme jeune, très séduisant mais sans aucun intérêt pour lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'inconnu tirait la chaise pour s'installer face à lui.

- Désolé mon cœur, je suis en retard ! fit la voix caressante de Kanon derrière lui. Il sentit une main sur sa nuque et vit le visage du Dragon s'approcher du sien et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Milo s'arrêta de respirer.

- C'est pas grave, on est pas pressé, réussit-il à articuler.

- Et vous êtes ? poursuivit le Gémeaux à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

- Euh… Je demandais juste à votre… ami si la chaise était libre !

- Prenez-la, je vous en prie !

Le jeune homme prit la chaise et rejoignit ses amis qui pouffaient de rire et semblaient se moquer de lui. Kanon tira sa chaise et s'assit à coté de Milo. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur le dos du Scorpion qui frémit délicieusement, un peu dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Joue le jeu, ils regardent tous par ici ! lui intima-t-il.

Milo ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du Marinas avant de glisser vers ses lèvres.

_- Je vais pas me gêner mon beau Dragon ! Je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais une pareille occasion !_

Ils payèrent leurs consommations avant de reprendre leur shopping main dans la main. Le jeune inconnu, assez vexé par le revers qu'il venait d'essuyer, les suivit.

Les deux Chevaliers s'amusèrent beaucoup à ses dépends en échangeant des caresses, des regards, des baisers. Ils jouaient parfaitement les amoureux. Mais était-ce réellement un jeu ?

Au bout d'une heure d'espionnage pas très discret, l'inconnu finit par se lasser, convaincu que ces deux là étaient un véritable couple. Kanon fut le seul à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis mais il conserva cette information pour lui. Il voulait encore profiter de la situation. La caissière ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la montagne d'articles qu'ils avaient déversés sur le tapis. Elle se radoucit visiblement à la vue de Kanon mais fut coupé dans son élan par un Scorpion qui se glissa tout contre lui et l'embrassa. Il jeta ensuite un regard noir à la pauvre jeune fille qui se mit à scanner les articles.

_- Tiens ? Milo est jaloux ? Pourquoi ?_

Mais un autre baiser de Milo le stoppa dans ses réflexions, un baiser sensuel qui l'étourdit. Le Scorpion revint à leurs achats et les rangea dans les sacs.

_- Il est à moi ma belle ! _songea-t-il avec un sourire victorieux à l'égard de la caissière.

- 284,35 € s'il vous plait !

Kanon sortit une carte bancaire et paya. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et les mirent dans le chariot. Ils décidèrent de faire encore quelques emplettes.

Ils trouvèrent un coin désert et se téléportèrent avec leurs achats au huitième Temple avant de revenir pour finir leurs courses. Ils firent les boutiques de vêtements pour hommes et improvisèrent une séance d'essayage qui fut l'occasion de nombreux fous rires. Dans une autre, ils achetèrent des bougies parfumés, des huiles de massages et un tas d'autres bricoles complètement futiles.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons fermer nos portes dans quelques minutes. Merci de vous diriger vers les caisses. Nous seront heureux de vous accueillir demain à partir de neuf heures.

_- Fin du rêve… _songea tristement Milo. Euh… Kanon, garde nos sacs, je reviens, fit-il en l'embrassant encore.

- Fais vite !

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le Scorpion revint et aida son ami à prendre leurs achats. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la ruelle déserte et rentrèrent au Sanctuaire.

* * *

- Milo ? fit la voix de Dohko en entrant dans le Temple. Tu peux me prêter quelques bouquins s'il te…

La Balance s'interrompit en voyant les deux hommes collés l'un à l'autre, les bras chargés de paquets mais pas vraiment pressé de se séparer. Ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur.

- Euh oui, je dois avoir ça ! T'héberges Mû, c'est ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai un exemplaire du Kama Sutra ! Ca devrait vous plaire !

Dohko foudroya son voisin du regard mais ne dit rien. Kanon sourit.

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement content pour les deux Chevaliers.

- Un mois, trois jours et dix-huit heures !

- Ben ça c'est de la précision… et de la passion ! Je t'ai mis une dizaine de livres en plus du Ka…

- Merci ! le coupa la Balance. Profite bien Milo !

- J'vais essayer !

Kanon fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre le sous-entendu de Dohko et la réponse de Milo.

- On range tout ça ? fit le Scorpion, le tirant de ses réflexions.

La journée était terminée et chacun était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Mais le sommeil les fuyait. Cette journée, ils se la passaient et se la repassaient en boucle dans leur tête. Non mais quelle journée, si amusante, si agréable, si… troublante. Kanon passa la main sous son coussin et en tira une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit…

* * *

Flash back

- Je vais aux toilettes, lui confia Kanon avant de s'éclipser.

En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout là qu'il s'était rendu mais dans une bijouterie. Il acheta ce qu'il avait repéré alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux la vitrine. C'était un pendentif avec une chaine en or. Sur la plaque, il y avait les quinze étoiles de la constellation du Scorpion formée par de petits diamants et Antarès était un rubis.

Il paya et rejoignit Milo. En arrivant, il vit le jeune homme draguer le Scorpion et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se faire passer pour l'amant en retard.

Fin du flash back

* * *

_- Comment je vais lui offrir maintenant ? _se demanda-t-il en refermant la boite pour la ranger dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Milo était en proie aux mêmes tourments, tournant et virant dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Cette journée était un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Il avait embrassé Kanon à de nombreuses reprises, goûtant inlassablement à cette bouche, à ses lèvres.

_- Comment faire pour que ça continue ? _songeait-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter d'y retrouver la saveur du Dragon. Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin, réprimant une violente envie de crier.

_- je compte jusqu'à mille et je vais le voir dans sa chambre !_

Il prit son temps pour être certain que Kanon serait endormi. Il sortit de son lit, enfila son boxer et alla dans l'autre chambre. Il s'approcha du lit, la respiration profonde du Gémeaux le troubla. Il était allongé sur le dos, une main sur son ventre, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Milo réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait, se retrouvant si près qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps du Marinas. Prit d'une impulsion incontrôlable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air puis il regagna son lit.

Kanon entendit la porte se refermer. Il sourit, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Alors Milo était attiré par lui. C'était un bon début. Peut-être les sentiments finiraient-ils par naître entre eux.

Vers trois heures du matin, une violente bourrasque de vent ouvrit la fenêtre et la vitre fut brisée. Le Dragon sortit précipitamment de son lit, ferma le volet mais malgré tout l'air glacial entrait dans la chambre. Il commençait à avoir froid et gagna la chambre de Milo. Le Scorpion dormait sur le ventre, les bras autour du coussin. Kanon tendit la main, il était comme hypnotisé. Il caressa sa joue du revers de l'index et passa sa main dans les boucles bleues et soyeuses. Il n'avait plus envie de retourner dormir seul. Il repensa au baiser de Milo plutôt dans la nuit et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

- Milo ?

- Hmm… !

- Milo !

- Quoi ! Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? sursauta le Scorpion. T'es malade ? T'as soif ? Tu veux des couvertures ?

- Du calme ! sourit Kanon devant l'attitude paniquée de son ami. C'est juste le vent qui a cassé la vitre dans ma chambre. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Le maître des lieux écarquilla les yeux. Les mots dansaient dans sa tête sans parvenir à se placer dans le bon ordre, un peu comme si Kanon avait parlé une langue étrangère. Un grand sourire fendit son beau visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Il se poussa et ouvrit la couette. Kanon se glissa à ses cotés, Milo le regarda s'installer à coté de lui et se mordit la lèvre. Ils se couchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, perturbé par leur présence respective. Chacun avait tellement envie de l'autre que c'en était insupportable.

Un frisson secoua le Dragon. Milo le toucha et le trouva glacé.

- T'es gelé ! Viens contre moi ! fit-il le plus naturellement possible. Le Marinas se colla à lui, cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Kanon enveloppa le torse du Scorpion d'un bras et se rapprocha encore. Ils se rendormirent, bien au chaud.

* * *

La priorité du lendemain fut de réparer cette fichue fenêtre. En attendant d'acheter une vitre, ils clouèrent un panneau en bois.

- On devrait en mettre un aussi à l'extérieur, fit le Marinas.

- On peut essayer, mais faut bien se couvrir ! Y fait vraiment très froid !

A peine Milo eut-il ouvert la porte du jardin qu'une violente rafale de vent le jeta contre Kanon qui referma ses bras sur lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- T'es solide comme gars ! On peut compter sur toi ! sourit Milo en se redressant.

- Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper ! rétorqua le Gémeaux.

Milo n'osa pas interpréter ces dernières paroles mais il eut l'impression que son colocataire avait apprécié autant que lui ce contact bref mais bien agréable.

- T'as faim ? demanda Kanon après quelque secondes d'un silence embarrassant. C'est moi qui cuisine !

- Ca me va !

Après le déjeuné, ils restèrent au salon, tuant le temps comme ils le pouvaient. Milo s'était assis face à Kanon pour pouvoir l'observer par-dessus son livre. De son coté, Kanon lançait et relançait un dé sur la table basse. Il cherchait moyen d'attirer l'attention du Scorpion et il trouva l'idée. Complètement idiote et puérile mais si ça marchait…

- J'ai fait 5 ! Essaye un peu de faire mieux !

- Si je fais mieux, t'as un gage ! déclara Milo en sautant sur l'occasion.

Il fit un 6. Kanon le regarda abasourdi.

- A plat ventre et fais-moi dix pompes !

Kanon se plia à la règle du jeu. Il relança le dé et fit un 4 et Milo un 2.

- Tresse tes cheveux !

- Mais c'est débile comme gage ça ! protesta le Scorpion.

- Ce jeu est débile ! Allez !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Milo s'exécuta. Ils jouèrent ainsi un bon moment, avec des idées plus idiotes et comiques les unes que les autres. Mais arriva un moment où ils commencèrent à avoir du mal à trouver des gages.

Kanon fit un 5 et Milo un 3. Le vainqueur réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir demander.

- Un bisou ! décréta le Gémeaux plus gamin que jamais en tapotant sa joue de son index.

Milo remporta les deux coups suivants. Il demanda au Marinas de lui tenir la main puis ensuite de garder leur doigts entrecroisés jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Mais comment décider du terme d'un tel jeu ? Kanon fit un 4 et Milo un 1. Il cloua le Scorpion de son regard vert, profond et indéchiffrable.

- Embrasse-moi ! fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Sa voix grave avait enveloppé Milo comme un lasso, lui procurant un frisson délicieux.

Comme au ralenti, il s'approcha lentement du Dragon des Mers et exécuta son gage. Le baiser fut léger au départ mais depuis la veille, le désir, qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Leurs lèvres s'ajustèrent, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus intense. Une vague de chaleur balaya leur ventre. Milo ronronna comme un chat ce que Kanon prit comme un encouragement. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, chacun plongeant avec délice dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils avaient le souffle court, le regard brillant, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils sentaient le désir s'intensifier dans leur corps mais ils ne voulaient pas y céder si facilement, si vite. Ils voulaient encore qu'il enfle comme une lame de fond. Milo fut surpris de lire également une immense tendresse dans les yeux du Dragon et autre chose qu'il ne sut nommer. Il finit par baisser les yeux.

Kanon venait d'avoir un avant goût du paradis et il en voulait encore. Il posa ses doigts sur la joue de Milo qui releva vivement la tête mais avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit à nouveau sa bouche caressée par une autre. Le Dragon dégustait enfin ces lèvres qui hantaient ses jours et ses nuits. Sans artifice, sans user d'un subterfuge, il avait enfin le Scorpion entre les mains. Et ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés, des soupirs leurs échappaient par intermittence. Milo prit la main de Kanon dans la sienne et la serra. L'autre vagabonda sur son torse où il sentait les muscles durs sous la laine du pull. Kanon eut un léger recul qu'il réprima bien vite. Le Scorpion passa sa main aventureuse sous le vêtement et caressa le ventre du bout des doigts. Le Dragon gronda doucement, sa volonté s'affaiblissant à mesure qu'il sentait son corps réagir aux attouchements du Chevalier d'Or. Il fondait comme neige au soleil. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se cala entre les jambes de Milo assis au bord du fauteuil. Il l'entoura de ses bras et glissa ses mains sous le pull du Scorpion. Il fut surpris de découvrir une peau d'une douceur presque féminine. Mais les choses devenaient trop intenses. Les sensations qui les parcouraient allaient bientôt devenir incontrôlables.

Fallait-il passer à autre chose, franchir un nouveau cap, monter une nouvelle marche ? Kanon décida que oui. Il passa une langue hésitante sur ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait plus se passer et ne fut pas étonné de la réaction immédiate. Celle de Milo alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se caressèrent lentement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

C'en fut trop pour le Marinas. Il déchira le pull de Milo pour se venger d'être soumis à si douce torture. Surpris, le Chevalier d'Or riposta à l'identique. Torses nus, ils s'écartèrent pour s'emplirent les yeux de l'image de l'autre. Le Scorpion eut un hoquet. Il savait que Kanon avait un corps de rêve mais là, il avait le loisir de l'observer ouvertement et c'était encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs dans les thermes ou pendant les entraînements. Kanon se faisait les mêmes remarques à propos du Scorpion.

- Milo, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau, si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le maintenant tant que je peux encore, et jamais je recommencerai.

Cette voix, profonde, chaude, rauque coula dans son oreille comme du velours. Il frémit et Kanon s'en aperçut.

Milo réfléchissait à toute vitesse aux implications qu'aurait sa réponse. Mais plus il y pensait et moins il avait envie de réfléchir. Sa volonté et sa raison semblaient s'être envolées pour de lointaines contrées. Seul son instinct primal le guidait.

- J'veux pas qu'tu t'arrêtes ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Moi j'peux plus m'arrêter !

Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs bouches ventousées l'une à l'autre, se dévorant sans retenue. Kanon était fou, s'il ne pouvait pas encore lui avouer ses sentiments avec des mots, il les lui montrerait avec des gestes.

- On sera mieux dans ta chambre…, lui murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sous les fesses de Milo pour le porter. Celui-ci croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accrocha à son cou en continuant à l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Le Marinas avança en titubant dans le couloir, bousculant quelques étagères au passage. Il entra dans la chambre et déposa son précieux fardeau au milieu du lit. Avant de se reculer, il embrassa Milo avec une tendresse qui émut le Chevalier. Il se déshabilla entièrement et dévêtit le Scorpion qui se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, incapable de parler. Leurs yeux étaient comme des mains, ils caressaient leur corps du regard, sentant le désir augmenter encore et encore, comme s'il n'avait pas de fin. Kanon mit un terme à ce moment qui commençait à le gêner.

- Nu sur ces draps, t'imagines pas à quel point t'es craquant, murmura Kanon en s'agenouillant sur le lit.

Milo, un peu décontenancé, se redressa et regarda les draps. Ils étaient en satin noir, doux, moirés. Il passa sa main dessus, sourit puis tapota le matelas en regardant son Dragon avec un regard d'une insolence extrême. Parce que oui, il considérait maintenant que c'était SON Dragon. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qui allait se passer entre eux, alors oui, Kanon était à lui. Il ne lui échapperait plus !

- Tu les as changés quand ?

- Tu prenais ta douche…

Le Marinas sourit et avança à quatre pattes comme un fauve vers sa proie. Sa sensualité féline laissa le Scorpion interdit. Celui-ci se rallongea, invitant le Gémeaux à avancer encore et bientôt il le surplomba, le clouant du regard. Il se baissa légèrement, leurs ventres se touchèrent. Ils sursautèrent, Milo ferma les yeux, Kanon se mordit la lèvre. Il appuya ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du Scorpion et descendit vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sulfureux qui leur coupa le souffle. N'y tenant plus, Milo écarta les jambes, entoura de ses bras le corps au dessus du sien et l'attira contre lui. Un gémissement de plaisir leur échappa à ce contact. Leurs virilités se touchèrent irradiant des ondes brulantes dans tout leur corps. Ils perdirent tout contrôle, si tant est qu'ils contrôlaient encore quelque chose. Le désir qui brulait dans leur ventre les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, leur mains trouvaient toujours la caresse parfaite, au bon endroit, au bon moment. Leurs bouches n'arrivaient plus à se séparer, leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, l'une contre l'autre.

Leurs respirations devinrent des halètements s'ajoutant à la mélodie érotique de leurs gémissements. D'un coup de rein, Milo se plaça sur Kanon. Il émanait de leur corps à corps une sensualité qui aurait rendu fou Eros en personne. Le Dragon se redressa, emprisonnant le Scorpion dans ses bras puissant, ils s'enroulaient pour mieux s'éloigner et se retrouver. Insatiables du corps de l'autre, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Kanon bloqua Milo sous son poids.

- Laisse-moi faire, soupira-t-il contre son oreille qu'il mordilla au passage.

Il couvrit de caresses et de baisers incendiaires chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il lécha le cou qui avait une saveur salée et chaude, le torse musculeux, les tétons jusqu'à ce que Milo demande grâce. La peau du ventre était si douce qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y planter tendrement les dents avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Milo n'en finissait plus de gémir, de geindre, de se contorsionner et de sursauter sous cette torture qui le menait aux frontières de la folie douce. Il pensa mourir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur humide envelopper son sexe et une langue mutine s'activer sur toute la longueur. Un râle rauque franchit ses lèvres et ses hanches allèrent d'elle-même à la rencontre de cette bouche taquine.

- Aanh… Kanon…, gémit Milo, t'arrêtes paaaah…, c'est trop bon…

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter…

- J'vais plus… plus tenir longtemps… hmm…

- Alors laisse-toi aller !

Kanon accéléra ses mouvements et sentit Milo se répandre dans sa gorge par à-coups avec de petits râles qui ravirent l'oreille du Marinas. Mais loin de s'arrêter, il ne laissa pas le temps au Scorpion de reprendre ses esprits. Il le prépara à sa venue avec douceur et délicatesse, longtemps, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Le Scorpion se redressa et embrassa avec une fougue qui surprit le Dragon des Mers.

- J'te veux maintenant… tout de suite ! haleta-t-il. Prend-moi !

Milo lui tourna le dos et Kanon se plaça derrière lui. Avec lenteur, il investit ce corps dont il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Milo était une drogue, il lui faudrait sa dose tous les jours. Il était accro au Scorpion. Il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson lorsqu'il se sentit happé par le corps de son amant, comme si celui-ci était affamé. Milo grimaça mais dès les premiers mouvements, le plaisir le submergea totalement. Il le laissa prendre possession de son corps et de sa tête alors que Kanon soupirait derrière lui au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il ne cessait de caresser des yeux et des mains les hanches et la courbe des fesses qui l'affolait complètement. Était-il possible d'aimer autant ?

_- Oh Athéna ! Laisse-moi l'aimer éternellement ! _supplia-t-il.

Milo se redressa sur ses genoux et tourna la tête à la recherche de sa bouche. Kanon le tint contre lui sentant ses mains sur ses fesses et ses hanches. Longtemps, il le posséda. Leur deux corps dansaient un ballet somptueux et langoureux. Leurs gestes étaient lents, précis, respectueux. Chacun ne pensait qu'au plaisir de l'autre.

- Viens sur moi, souffla-t-il.

Le Scorpion prit appui sur son torse et se laissa glisser autour de lui. Kanon feula comme un tigre sous l'exquise sensation qui faillit bien avoir raison de sa résistance. Le Chevalier d'Or alternait les mouvements de haut en bas et les ondulations du bassin. Leurs râles devinrent des cris, ils avaient atteint le point de non retour, celui où plus rien n'est maîtrisable. Le Dragon caressa le Scorpion qui se répandit sur son ventre dans un long râle. Ses spasmes musculaires eurent raison de Kanon qui plongea au plus profond de son corps d'un dernier et puissant coup de rein et se libéra dans un cri sublime de plaisir fabuleux.

Le sommeil les cueillit rapidement après la fin de leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Kanon sentit une vague de bonheur lui gonfler le cœur en sentant le corps chaud de Milo contre le sien. Il se leva en silence, gagna sa chambre et prit une boite dans un tiroir. Le pendentif qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il se recoucha auprès du Scorpion qui souleva les paupières et sourit en croisant son regard. Il s'étira comme un chat sous le regard gourmand de son amant. Il se serra contre son Dragon qui l'embrassa passionnément.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il la voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Divinement bien.

- Tu sais pas à quel point tu es sexy au réveil ! ronronna Kanon en caressant toujours ses lèvres et son corps.

- Toi non plus t'es pas mal.

- Je voulais attendre Noël pour te l'offrir mais j'ai pas la patience. Tiens !

Il lui tendit la boite que Milo prit avec un regard interrogateur.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre !

Ce qu'il fit. Le bijou lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur.

- Kanon, je sais pas quoi dire ! Je…

- Chuuut ! Dis rien ! Elle te plait ?

- Si elle me plait ? Elle est magnifique !

Le Gémeaux prit le pendentif et le passa autour du cou du Scorpion qui avait relevé ses cheveux. Au passage, il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou chaud.

- Je l'ai vu hier quand tu regardais la bijouterie et…

- … au lieu d'aller aux toilettes, t'as été l'acheter !

- Exact !

Milo eut un sourire énigmatique et prit à son tour une boite dans le tiroir de sa commode. Il la tendit à Kanon qui le regarda surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que…, commença le Dragon en ouvrant la boite.

- Moi aussi je voulais attendre Noël…

Le même pendentif avec la constellation des Gémeaux se trouvait dans l'écrin.

- On dirait qu'on a les mêmes goûts, dit Milo en attachant la chaine autour du cou de Kanon.

- Tant mieux…

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois, leur cœur gonflé de bonheur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Scorpion en s'écartant du Gémeaux.

- T'en as aucune idée ?

- Non, dis-moi !

- Parce que je t'aime comme un fou ! Après la journée qu'on a passée au centre commercial, je voulais pas que ça s'arrête ! Cette nuit c'était… c'était magique ! Jamais j'oublierai ces heures dans tes bras, la douceur de ta peau, la saveur de ta bouche. Je t'aime, j'y peux rien !

Milo pensa un moment qu'il rêvait tout éveillé. Ces mots, il n'avait pas cru les entendre un jour. L'émotion lui serra la gorge, des larmes piquèrent ses yeux qu'il détourna un instant. Kanon était anxieux. Il savait que Milo était fortement attiré par lui, mais peut-être que c'était tout.

- Kanon, commença le Scorpion, ce que tu viens de me dire c'est… tellement inattendu…

- … Je sais que t'es pas amoureux de moi, le coupa celui-ci, mais on peut essayer…

- Pas amoureux ? Kanon, je t'aime depuis des années ! s'écria-t-il. Mais… mais nos vies nous on éloigné l'un de l'autre. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand t'as disparu du Cap Sounion. Jamais j'aurai cru te revoir et encore moins combattre à tes cotés contre Hadès. Alors depuis qu'on est revenu, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi, de savoir si… si t'avais des sentiments pour moi ou même seulement une simple attirance. Alors ce que tu me dis là, c'est un miracle ! Je découvre que tu partages mon amour et c'est prodigieux !

Kanon prit Milo dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Milo aussi avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, par la joie qu'il éprouvait de savoir que son amour était partagé. Ils se préparèrent un copieux petit déjeuné, histoire de prendre des forces parce qu'ils avaient la ferme intention de passer le reste de la journée au lit…

Fin.


End file.
